


Ruffling Feathers

by CloudSpeck



Series: Timbitat Bingo [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Banter, Birdskier, Blow Jobs, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is an asshole, Lambert Being an Asshole (The Witcher), Lambert is a monster fucker, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Strength Kink, Swearing, Teasing, Wing Kink, psst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: Fifth Tile fill out for Timbitat's Bingo: WingficSecond tile file out Timbitat Glitter and Gold Bingo: RarepairThis took literally 3 months from start to finish to get it done.Jordan is a bae and helped proofread my muscle-relaxer screw-ups toward the end. Discord helped me crack the code to finishing it.----Lambert is a man on a mission. Go in the forest. Kill the winged monster. Get his reward.His plans get kind of screwed when the monster turns out to be a fluttering, flippant, flirting tease. Hot too. Lambert may be a bit of a monster fucker it seems. Birdskier is all too delighted to play with his new treat.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Timbitat Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Ruffling Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercupsanddandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsanddandelions/gifts).



It should have been an easy hunt. The contract had been detailed enough. Monster stealing livestock. Monster trying to steal children away. Monster stealing in general. He was a grown witcher; he should have known better than to just go with the villagers' one-word description of ‘winged’. If any of his elders were here with him, he probably would have ended up getting the strap, or worse.

Lambert did not know how to feel when he'd entered the forest and encountered the creature. It wasn't even a moment of shoot first, question later. The creature had to have some sort of allure that he was using. Soft brown hair with unnaturally bright blue eyes. Warm-toned, unblemished skin. Fit and nearly as tall as Lambert himself. He could even have passed for a human if not for the sleek, feathered wings, scaled legs, and talons instead of nails. The bird swerved back and forth between the trees and even gave him a saucy wink when he landed in front of him.

"A witcher finally comes for me?" The bird cooed teasingly.

"...Usually, monsters aren't so calm about that." Lambert scowled, hand moving to one of his swords.

'I'm a special case, Dearheart. I like a firm hand, but I can be calm in the face of the person delivering it." The creature smirked, his feathers quivered, and Lambert felt one of his eyes twitch.

"Death is a little more than just a firm hand." Lambert snarked back. The birdman gave him a twittering laugh and cocked his hips to the side invitingly. Why wasn’t the monster taking this shit more seriously?

"Sweetheart, I don’t plan on making friends with Death today.” He flapped his hand to the side dismissively. “And I’m not leaving my forest either,” The bird added as an afterthought.   
  
“I have a contract, Lark,” Lambert replied in frustration.   
  
“Not a lark, a falcon, though they are quite beautiful. Laid with one once, her voice was amazing. She moaned so loud I thought the trees would lose all of their leaves.” The bird replied whimsically.

Lambert’s reply caught in his throat at that. More birds? Here? He was only contracted for one monster.

"Just me here, Sweet. All by my lonesome. Just been waiting here for a man like you." The brunette smiled and,  _ oh _ , he had fangs. Something in Lambert's gut coiled hotly and he snarled inwardly at his own reaction.

"Stop playing games with me, Bird." The witcher growled out.

The birdman perked up suddenly, a look of utter glee on his face now. Dread spread throughout Lambert's body.

"A game you say, darling? I do love games. How about a game of chase? Think you can catch me, Witcher?" The bird was off before Lambert had a chance to say yes or no.

He barreled through the trees after the falcon-winged brunette, shooting at him with silver-tipped arrows, all of which were caught in the air or missed by barely an inch. Every time he missed, the man laughed or slowed and sent a witty remark at him. Things like 'Is your aim this bad when you're in bed?' and, 'You keep missing like that and I'll think you're doing it on purpose, Sweetness'. It made his shooting even more erratic. When he ran out of arrows and his frustration was at its peak, the creature slowed completely and circled around, giggling of all things, before landing on a high branch in a tree.

The monster stared at him from his perch leaned against the trunk with his ankles crossed. Lambert stared right back, mouth in a firm scowl. The winged creature actually had the audacity to grin at him again like this was the most amusing thing to happen to him in years and not the most infuriating game of cat-and-mouse Lambert had ever been a part of.

"I've got a contract to kill you, you little fucker, and plenty of other shit I need to do after I make good on it," Lambert shouted, stamping his foot like a child. Geralt would have laughed at him for years if he'd seen that.

"You know, sweet little witcher, I'd be more inclined to a civilized conversation with you if you weren't being so uncivil toward me." The bird's head tilted to an almost unnatural angle and Lambert winced, "And I don't actually think you have any better things to do, handsome. In fact, I'd say you have all the time in the world to spend in this forest with me. You did just play a game of 'Chase' with me after all"

The bird scuffed his talons against the branch. Lambert could feel his teeth grinding.

"I'm not here to play nice with monsters, bird."

"Jaskier," The bird muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"My name. Jaskier. It means buttercup."

"Did your parents have a sense of humor when they came up with that?" Lambert rolled his eyes in disbelief. Who the fuck named their monsterling after a small flower?

"I wouldn't know. I never met them. I picked it for myself, Sweet." Jaskier gave a vaguely self-deprecating smile, before it snapped back to being a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh." Well shit. He would absolutely not feel sympathetic toward a creature, shitty parents, or no.

"...And yours is?" Jaskier rolled his hand between them like he was introducing the witcher to himself. "I can't keep calling you 'witcher' if I'm going to keep you here."

The witcher weighed the pros and cons of telling the bird his name. It wasn't like it would matter in the grand scheme of things, when the bird would be dead by morning. "Lambert. You aren't keeping me. I'm contracted to kill you." He pulled a dagger out as covertly as possible and held it close to his side, moving the slightest bit closer.

Jaskier tittered and shook his head back and forth slowly. Lambert was naive and unruly, very bratty...and too honorable. How endearing.

"This would be easier if you stopped saying that, Sweet. It's a terrible mood killer and I was here before them. They should leave if I bother them." Feathers ruffled, puffing out as the brunette frowned.

"They said you were stealing."

"Psshaw, like I'd need to steal from disgusting animals like them." Jaskier folded his arms and looked away from the witcher, wings folding tight with a snap behind him. They were entrancing to watch.

"And the children?" Lambert ventured, moving ever closer, dagger shifting at his side.

"The animals' children aren't disgusting like the adults. Yet to become prejudiced. They like my music so I bring them here and I send them home when I'm done playing and singing." He waved a hand like it was a boring subject and hopped to a higher branch, crouching on it and eying Lambert's arm with distaste. 

"You aren't very sneaky, Sweet. This is terrible foreplay." Jaskier teased, voice tinging with disappointment, as claws motioned to where the sun shone and glinted against the metal in Lambert's hand. He brought his claws back up to tap at his chin. "I heard witchers were trained better than that." The teasing tone was back. Lambert growled, lowering the dagger, vexed with himself for being caught.   
  
“We are trained better than this. You just have fucking eagle eyes or some shit.” Lambert spit.   
  
Jaskier clicked his tongue in frustration. “Falcon, not an eagle, Sweetling. How would a big, bad, wolf-y witcher like you feel being compared to a slippery viper or a bloodthirsty kitty-cat?”   
  
Lambert’s nose scrunched and he stepped back. A wolf was always better than a viper or a cat. He wouldn’t question how Jaskier knew about the other schools. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his chest when he thought too hard on it.   
  
“If big, bad, wolf-y witchers are trained better, then what exactly are you trained in? Do you have better stamina than a viper or a cat?”

"Of course we do." Lambert crossed his arms. Jaskier's smile turned dirty and his tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip. Lambert groaned, anger and heat warring away inside him at the sight. Fucking bird. Two could play this messed up game.

"I'll let you go from my forest if you show me?"

"What, my stamina and strength? You know they messed with other things too...durability, flexibility.  _ Size _ ." The bird's face turned red and his wings flared out. Lambert took a turn to smirk; Jaskier's reaction felt like a small triumph.

"From what I see of your size so far, I'm sure I'd be most impressed with whatever other things you would show me." Jaskier winked, impish in tone.

"And what of your 'training' and 'skill'? You talk a lot about me but haven't talked about yourself. Embarrassed you're lacking?" Lambert knew better than to tease too far. He couldn't help it sometimes. Eskel said he was a 'little shit' like that.

Jaskier huffed, standing swiftly from the crouch he'd been in, and glided down to the forest floor, silent in his landing, ”Oh, Lambert.” He flashed a smile, "Sweet, let me tell you something." The bird's voice had a seductive, musical lilt to it now. "If I wanted, I could make you crawl on the floor to me,  _ on your knees, _ sing my praises, and beg for my cock." He smirked, hands moving toward the waistband of his pants to thumb at it. Lambert swallowed, eyes entranced by the words and motion.

"I could fuck you until your witcher-y stamina gives out...and still, you'd ask for more. You'd want to. No. You'd need to. To please me. No one else. Ever. Again." It was a vaguely threatening, very hot promise.

"I could leave you tied up naked in a tree, high in the branches for only me to visit and you would never even think of trying to find a way of escape, too caught up in the pleasure I'd give you."

Lambert was enthralled as Jaskier moved toward him with his swaying hips and honeyed voice. The bird's wings had fanned out behind him. The witcher's brain felt sluggish, his body felt too hot, his skin stretched tight. He needed Jaskier to touch him. He needed him to make the burn go away.

Jaskier stopped a good five paces from Lambert and crossed his arms. His voice lost the musical call and he frowned at the witcher. Lambert slowly shook himself out of the fog, skin flushed in heat and embarrassment. "I don't like to put my partners in thrall, Sweet. I want them pleased on my own merits, and they  _ always _ come away pleased and wanting a repeat, whether I am giving or receiving. I am very, very generous with my love."

Lambert was unsteady. He needed to be furious with the brunette for messing with his head. Except that the bird was only making a point that Lambert stupidly asked him to make, wasn't he? And he'd stopped right after, hadn't he? The witcher wasn't even supposed to be discussing sex with him. Yet here he was, getting put in thrall and talking in innuendo about dick size.

"So, you could essentially control my mind and I shouldn't kill you for it even though that's a definite threat to my person?" Lambert’s posture relaxed, arms crossing loosely in a mirror of Jaskier.

The creature raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. "Dearheart, the only threat to your person my thrall would have is if you didn't like a little persuasion during sex." Lambert didn't know if he wanted to moan at the thought or if he wanted to object to the thought. His face went through a series of complicated expressions.

"Sweet. Show me some of your skills and I'll even give you something to take back...make it look like you 'slayed me' or whatever it is the animals need to see." A fang poked past Jaskier's lip when he really smiled and something in Lambert's stomach twinged hot again.  _ Why wouldn't it stop fucking doing that? _

"I can't just tell them I slayed you without actually  _ slaying _ you. That wouldn't be fulfilling my contract." Lambert growled out, fingers tightening on the hilt of his previously forgotten weapon.

"Well, you would be slaying me a different way, sweet witcher," He laughed softly. "I'd move to a different part of the forest if that's what you wanted? You'd have to aim better than you do with your arrows and actually do the slaying well, though." He teased then laughed a little louder - the leaves blew with the sound.

This was ridiculous. He should feel fucking insulted by this idiotic creature. Jaskier was playing with him like a toy and he should be killing him right now, no matter how beautiful he was. Still, the bird said he wasn't the one harming or thieving. Perhaps he was being honest about that, even if he was a tease. Humans were often assholes when it came to blaming 'others' and Jaskier was an 'other'.

"My aim is just fine with partners. Extraordinary, some would say." Lambert crossed his arms more firmly, tone growing defensive and haughty.

"Mmm, some, not all. Perhaps the 'some' lied? I really need to make my own assessment, dear  _ Lambert _ ." Jaskier quipped, the witcher's name gaining the enthralling melody to it.

Lambert flushed at how the bird rolled his name. Dammit, Vessemir would belt him for what he was about to do. Wasn't this the same as Eskel and the succubus that one time, though? This had to be the same thing. Jaskier was giving him an expectant look, chewing at his bottom lip, and fiddling with one of his trouser strings. 

The witcher grit his teeth and nodded his head. Not a minute later, he had the creature warm-bodied and hollow-boned up against him. Lambert dropped the dagger.

"You need less clothing, Wolfie. I want to feel your skin, not burn because of your sword." The tone was teasing, but the words were serious. 

"Only interested in the one sword then?" Lambert grinned despite himself.

"I've been told they're rather nicely sized," Jaskier replied as Lambert started to pull armor away.

The birdman's eyes focused on every part of skin that Lambert revealed and when the witcher finished, Jaskier unsnapped his own shirt at the shoulders and slid it down his waist along with the loose breeches he wore. Lambert hardly got a chance to take in the strong body and furry chest before Jaskier was moving to kiss him deeply on the lips, sucking and biting the longer it went.

He touched everywhere with his hands, every scar, every dip of muscle, every trail of hair. It had been ages since Jaskier had gotten the chance to just touch someone. Lambert was overwhelmed by it, skin burning wherever hands touched, furnace hot and tingling.

"You know…  _ Now _ would be the time," A little bite to his jaw, "to be uncivilized with me, Sweet. Are you waiting for permission? I'm waiting for extraordinary." Jaskier breathed hotly into his ear.

Lambert sucked in a breath, one hand moving to hold firmly at the base of his neck, pulling the brunette back to look at him. The damn bird was still teasing, moving too fast for Lambert to take completely in. It was irritating on so many levels. If he was going to fuck Jaskier then it would be at the pace he wanted. 

"If you want me to give you something extraordinary, then you'll slow down and stop your twittering."

Jaskier pressed into Lambert’s hold, eyes flashing from cornflower blue to a brilliant aqua and back. "Or?" He sounded delighted, breathless. Lambert could feel his heart going fast as hummingbird wings inside his chest. The witcher tightened his hold.

"You said you like a firm hand?" Jaskier's eyes went a little hazy when the witcher's grip hardened, but his lips moved into the same seductive smirk of earlier.

_ "You do have two, Sweet." _ The Voice was back and Lambert's other hand moved to grasp at a hip without him giving it permission to. Jaskier's wings twitched behind him and he made a soft sound of pleasure.

"Let me do this my way, Jaskier, or I'll leave you here and renege my contract," Lambert threatened. He was sure he would. No amount of angry humans were worth having control of his body taken away in the middle of sex. The insults to his person would be far less disconcerting than a bird that couldn't keep their Voice to themself.

Jaskier pouted and leant back. "I doubt that, but say my name again and I'll try to keep my Voice quiet." It was as serious as the bird had sounded so far, but then he was placing his hands over Lambert’s, pushing it harder against his neck, and Lambert took that as all the promise he would get.

Lambert moved slow, analyzing. His lips pressed back against the brunettes, relaxed and deep, and Jaskier moaned into the feeling. The fingers on his neck stayed firm while the ones on his hip brushed up and down his side, occasionally brushing the base of his wings, causing a shiver to run through the creature. Lambert kissed Jaskier until the man was breathless and red, skin speckled in sweat. It was a good look on someone who'd been so mouthy up until then. Jaskier had leant up into him, arms wrapped around his neck, while they'd kissed. Now that Lambert had pulled away though, the monster was moving to kiss and nip at his neck again, arms lowering onto shoulders. Lambert's hands both moved to the base of his wings, rubbing, and the bird went rigid on his bite, fangs nipping in too hard and drawing blood. The witcher moaned and gripped the muscle there. Jaskier whimpered, his knees went weak, and his body collapsed into Lambert’s. 

_ Interesting _ .

"Jaskier, release." The bird's mouth left Lambert's neck, tongue licking at the spilled blood, and he watched as the brunette slid to the ground in front of him, hands going to his hips to pull him closer.

"Jaskier?"

"Do it again?" It was one of the clumsiest sounding orders he'd ever received from a bedmate. Do what again? "Lambert, again." His wings flared out and the witcher could practically feel the vibrating anticipation in him. Oh.

"Are you going to bite through me when I do?" He teased, a laugh bubbling up at the look he received for it. 

The bird growled up at the witcher as he took hold of him in one hand, leaning forward and sucking him down halfway, tongue laving around his head. Lambert shouted, hand going to a wing.  _ Fucking asshole _ of a bird with a _ holy fuck _ of an amazing mouth. Much better used like this than for talking shit. Lambert let his fingers slide through some of the softer feathers and the monster quivered below him, rewarding him with a slow, nibbling kiss to his head. Jaskier was overwhelming in his scent of forest, lust, and sweat. 

The bird's mouth was hot; a warm pressure as he sucked up and back down, teasing at the tip with his tongue on the way up. His lips pink, and glossy, and swollen around Lambert's cock left the witcher swallowing a dry throat. Jaskier's eyebrow raised and the whole look seemed like a challenge. The witcher groaned loudly and could feel the brunette smirk up against him as he licked. 

His fingers dug harder into Jaskier's wing muscle as retaliation and the bird choked, a moan catching in his throat. Jaskier shuffled closer and Lambert felt him move the witcher’s other hand into his hair, his unbelievably soft hair. The bird fisted Lambert’s hand and Lambert tugged as an experiment. He moaned pitifully up at him and put his mouth back to work, nostrils flaring with each breath taken in. Lambert tightened his grip again and pressed Jaskier's head down to the base. The brunette gagged and whined, but didn't stop. 

Drool coated the witcher's length, sliding down Jaskier's chin messily, and dripping down onto his chest. Lambert could only whimper at the sight of it, knees unsteady and close to buckling. He pulled hair and pressed at Jaskier's wing at the same time, the trees around them shook and the bird’s throat vibrated around him in a warble. The feeling caused the witcher's moaning to pitch higher, the vibrations buzzing through him. Jaskier was sloppy with the blow job he gave. 

"Doing so - nngh - good, Birdy. Fuck. Made for this. So good." Lambert wasn't even sure what he was mumbling, but Jaskier's wings flared like he was preening so it must have been good.

"Like an incubus. Gods. Pl-ease. So - Oh." He pet through the brunette's hair as his head fell back, hand gripping hard again on a gentle scrape of fang.

He spent time sucking at the head, licking around and just under it at the ridge. His teeth grazed gently up the side of him, the sense of added fear for what Jaskier could do with his teeth was an adrenaline rush for the witcher. Lambert had to force himself not to thrust forward at the thought. The brunette pulled off then and stared him down, eyes a little glassy and cheeks reddened.

"Do it, Wolfie. Please."

The bird sent him one more look and sucked him back in, practically begging the witcher to do so when he pulled him in with hands on his hips. He took every one of the witcher's hesitant thrusts before Lambert finally started to give in to it, relaxing his throat to allow him in as deep as possible. Lambert's thrusts were uncoordinated and shuddery, slow one second and deep and hard the next, like he couldn't decide what he wanted more. Talons dug into his hips as he moved leaving stinging welts that burned and added even more to what he was feeling.

"Fuck, you're - Fuck. Good. Please."

Jaskier whimpered at that and whispered a touch along the witcher’s balls to the area right behind them, running along his perineum with both his finger and his talon softly. A startled gasping noise came from the witcher and the hair in his hand was grasped nearly tight enough to pull the bird away. The witcher's hips jerked forward and Jaskier moaned, the sound muffled and humming as he kept himself close. Lambert's whole body went electric at another touch along that spot from the monster's fingers and then suddenly, without warning he was tensing and spilling a hot rush of come down Jaskier's abused throat.

Lambert felt himself flush red as he watched the brunette pull away, tongue sliding over red, cock-swollen lips to get the last of his spend. His knees wanted to buckle, but there was no way he would allow himself to suffer through the embarrassment of falling to the ground. _Fuck_ _That_. Jaskier wiped the sweat from his face and a slow, slow raise of the eyebrow came right after.

"Really, Wolfie?" His voice sounded gravelly, throat well-fucked. The teasing tone, though. The damned teasing tone was still there.

"Shut up, Birdbrain." The flush on Lambert's cheeks started to travel down his neck the more embarrassed he grew.

"I was just going to say that for all I've heard about Wolves-"

"I said to shut the fuck up, Birdbrain."

Jaskier clicked his tongue and ran his taloned fingers down the witcher's thigh.

"I just wanted to know if all Wolves came so quickly from a touch like that? Little bit disappointed, Wolfie-Sweet."

"Oh, fuck you, you little shit."

"Darling, I'd  _ love _ for you to fuck me, but it looks a bit like you lied about your witcher-y stamina." Talons grazed along Lambert's shaft and he had to resist shuddering. "More's the pity."

"Are all bird people dickish during sex or is it just you?" The witcher grumbled, hand gripping one of Jaskier's wings, just to hear the sharp intake of breath.

"I'm a delight, Sweetness. You bring out something special in me though, to be sure." The brunette batted their eyelashes. _Such_ _a_ _little_ _shit_.

"You mean you aren't a sarcastic little bird with every traveler you meet?" A smirk played on Lambert's lips. "Not a teasing, sharp-tongued menace?"

"I can be whatever it is you want me to be right now,  _ Lambert. _ You promised me extraordinary though, and have yet to give it to me my darling. I'd forgive you for coming so quickly but-"

"You're insufferable." The witcher cut in, pulling Jaskier to stand so he could reach him better.

"Ah, Wolfie, you say the sweetest things." The birdman pulled him into a biting kiss easily after that. 

Lambert's hands moved to Jaskier's legs, sliding them around until he could get a grip on the bird's thighs and yank him up. He made a noise of surprise where he bit at Lambert's neck until the witcher pulled his legs to cross around his back. The scales on Jaskier's legs felt rough against Lambert's back, a dichotomy to the smoothness of his body wrapped around the rest of him. One hand moved to pull Jaskier's head away from his neck to grab his attention.

"I wasn't trying to be sweet with you, Insufferable little shit." And then the witcher kissed him roughly as he walked them toward one of the closest trees, pushing Jaskier into it when he got there.

The bird took a heavy breath, wings flaring with difficulty, and shot a disgruntled look Lambert's way. Before he could get a word out Lambert was kissing him again, shifting one leg onto his forearm, leaving the bird to hold tight with the other as his hand slid from under him to run along his length. Hot, hard, and red. Flushed compared to the rest of him. Jaskier tensed and a laugh started low in Lambert’s chest.

"Bet you come faster than I did. Bet your stamina is worse than you think mine is Jaskier." Lambert's fingers slid up and rub along the head of Jaskier's cock, rubbing the drops of precome. The bird shuddered and a whining sound came from him.

"A bet? Is this a new...game, Wolfie?" Jaskier's leg tensed on his forearm before the witcher raised it onto his shoulder, eyebrow raising and smirk on his face. Jaskier went easily as he slid on the trunk, wings fanning out. His cheeks burned red and he squirmed the slightest bit. "I think whatever you're speaking, that it's simply blowing smoke." Jaskier already sounded out of breath.

"Oh, fuck you." 

Lambert called on his strength and pulled the bird's other leg up over his shoulder, lifting him higher against the tree and leaving him to rest against it. Jaskier's claws immediately went to his hair for stability, yanking hard and making Lambert groan. He would grow distracted by it, but he has a point to make. He is not some prepubescent child who shoots off at barely a moment's notice. The birdman had an expectant look on his face, silent, and body flushed from the ears down. The look was good on him. It doesn't last.

Lambert held Jaskier by his thighs, turning his head to mouth at the birdman's inner thigh, nibbling lightly the closer he got to his length but ignoring it completely when he reached it. Jaskier muffled a whine, the noise quiet, yet enough for Lambert's hearing to pick up.

"See, all this talk about tying me up in a tree and using your voice on me. I think you were blowing smoke, Jaskier. I think you act like such a tease because you want someone to take you down a notch." Lambert licked a stripe up Jaskier's cock at that and the brunette jolted, claws pulling him in.

"I think you're an asshole,  _ Lambert. _ I think you can't gi- Ah."

Lambert's mouth surrounded him, hot and wet, leaning in with the yank of hands on him to run his tongue back up the length in his mouth, teeth grazing gently. Jaskier whimpered softly above him, legs tensing by Lambert's ears with each pull. The witcher barely resisted the urge to laugh around him before his attention turned to just Jaskier's head, to tongue at the slit and toying with the skin. Jaskier's wings enveloped them at that, and he let loose an embarrassed noise. Lambert really did laugh then.

"Overexcited, Birdy?" The witcher teased him. Scaled calves kicked against him and Lambert smirked, looking up to raise an eyebrow.

"By the time you finish me off I will have grown older than the Continent." Jaskier bit back, the sarcasm lost in the breathiness of his voice.

"Ah yes, fucking a million-year-old monster. Just how I'd like to spend my Thursday."

"Shut up and get back to it, Darling, and you won't have to." Another kick to his back and Jaskier was urging him forward by the hair again.

Lambert opened up, mouth sucking the creature down until his nose landed in the wiry hair at the base, arms adjusting to hold Jaskier tighter and knead at his thighs and ass. The bird's voice came out in a high-pitched call and he pulled hard enough at Lambert's head that he gagged. 

"Gah- That. Lam - Agai-," The bird tried to pull words out and lost them as the witcher slid back down with a hum, throat vibrating. "Go-od. Good, Wolfie."

Trees swayed hard around them and a taloned hand flew out to reach above the monster's head as he arched forward. Drool slid from the side of Lambert's mouth and his eyes watered as he slid back up, tongue swirling around and kissing at the tip. 

Jaskier relaxed his grip and took a small breath before Lambert looked up to send him a watery-eyed wink, yanking him forward to suck him down to the root again, throat swallowing as one hand dug where it could into his wing. Jaskier lost it, a birdlike call leaving his throat and his wings slamming tighter around them. Lambert swallowed what he could of the salty liquid, letting the rest dribble. The sound of dozens of branches and pinecones falling from trees came to Lambert as he released Jaskier and set him back on the ground. His wings stretched out before slamming shut behind him. The bird remained silent for several minutes as he caught his breath.

"Really, Birdy? I just want to know if all Birds come like that?" Lambert teased him, his voice a mockery of the brunette's earlier words.

"Oh, fuck you Darling. Admittedly, twas not my finest go at receiving hea-"

"But I give an excellent blow job and you owe me some feathers." Lambert crossed his arms in front of him and waited.

"You give an excellent blow job and I owe you some feathers, yes." The bird's hand flapped like he was dusting this statement away as unimportant. "Will you return if I give you the feathers?"

"...Will I return?" A snort left his nose but the laugh that followed died at the serious look on the monster's face.

"A simple 'Yes' will suffice. None of this sarcastic laughter and questioning now. I know you find me most alluring  _ and _ that I turn you on incredibly."

"You presume a lot from two blow jobs in the middle of a forest, bird." The witcher ground out, huffing loudly.

Jaskier's smile turned sharp on his still sweaty cheeks. "Darling, I'm no witcher but I do have quite the nose for interesting scents, you smelled like arousal even before I propositioned you." He sounded delighted.

_ Fuck the bird. Fuck him. _

"...I'll be back after I'm paid." Vesemir would kill him. Oh, he'd kill him. Lambert was going to take this to his grave or at least keep quiet until Geralt and Eskel wrestled it out of him.

Jaskier's smile went soft and he moved into the witcher's space again, deft fingers grabbing Lambert's hand and bringing it up to a few loose feathers.

"All yours then. Be back before night or I really might start stealing children." Jaskier winked and was off into the air before Lambert could ask if it was a joke. The feathers were soft in his hand.


End file.
